


Hungry for You

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya lets Napoleon know just how much he missed him while on assignment.  Written for slashthedrabble - Prompt:  #344 - Police Song titles - Hungry For You (J'aurais Toujours Faim De Toi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for You

Illya’s head poked from beneath the sheet and grinned up at his lover. For Napoleon’s part, he could do no more than breathe deeply and sigh frequently. His hands, still sweating, clutched the sheets for support.

Illya skimmed up Napoleon’s body to settle down against him.

Napoleon lifted his head from the sweat-drenched pillow. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“You liked?” Illya’s face was flush, his expression sated.

“Would you check to see if I still have the top of my head? I’m pretty sure I blew it off when I came.” He collapsed back and made a contented noise.

Illya rose up on one elbow and nodded. “Still delightfully attached.”

Napoleon pulled him down for a long kiss, tasting himself on Illya’s lips and tongue. “I never knew you possessed such noteworthy skills.”

“I have many in my arsenal. A good agent wears many hats.”

“To what do I owe that extreme pleasure?”

 _“J'aurais toujours faim de toi.”_ Illya’s hands were on the move again, stroking and caressing Napoleon’s chest with an open hand, his touch teasingly light. “All that time in Paris made me realize how much of me I’d left here. The assignment couldn’t get over fast enough. All I wanted was to be home with you.” Illya’s voice turned a little sad. “I kept turning around to say something to you and you weren’t there.”

“I’m here now.” Napoleon lifted Illya’s chin and gazed into the hooded blue eyes. “And for the record, I’m hungry for you, too.” In a flash, he’d flipped Illya onto his back and straddled him. “Very hungry, indeed.” He interspersed each word with a kiss and a small nip, smiling as the skin beneath his lips fairly vibrated.

“Welcomed words to a starving man.” Illya gasped out.

“Hmm, if you can still talk, I must be doing something wrong.”

Illya chuckled, then groaned and panted as Napoleon’s fingers worked their magic. “No, just right.”

“Then let’s eat.”


End file.
